Mischka and Luka
by Aima Karar
Summary: This story is about how Mischka and Luka met when they were kids.


**It time for a new story even though I wrote it 2 months ago. Right now I'm in the hospital with the flu but I'm still working on these stories.**

…

It was dark and stormy night as yellow haired boy with blue eyes emerged from a small house that had once belonged to his parents before they died. His name was Mischka. He was upset because he was an orphan and had nothing to do but to go to school and work after school. He only had some money that his parents left for him before they were killed. Even though there was no noise from where he lived he was unaware that a certain light blue haired boy with silver eyes at his age was watching him from behind a tree. His name was Luka. Luka was a young prince who felt curious about Mischka because every day he would focus on his studies and he never ate lunch at all. He knew Mischka was his classmate from school and he was a good student. However during lunch the other kids would make fun of him because of his work habits. He knew Mischka couldn't stand the bullying because every day he saw him running to work crying. He always felt sorry for Mischka getting bullied everyday. Now he knew why Mischka mainly focused on his studies. He knew Mischka's boss very well. Mischka's boss was none other than his father King Spellbinder. Every day Spellbinder came home saying how well Mischka worked and how nice Mischka was. Spellbinder did say that he was curious about Mischka and so was Luka. He always wanted to be friends with Mischka but, he didn't know what to say to him. Even though Luka was the most popular boy in the grade he wasn't a snob like the other popular boy's in the other grades. He was really nice and he always helped whenever he saw someone struggling. He also had amazing grades despite the fact that he mostly helped people instead of focusing on his schoolwork like he was suppose to. Immediately Luka decided it was time to help Mischka. Gently he stepped out from his hiding spot. Hearing the noise Mischka turned around and saw Luka coming toward him.

"Mischka can we talk," Luka asked worried.

"Luka is that you," Mischka asked shocked as the sky haired boy walked toward him.

"Yes it's me. I know we haven't talked that much. But my father, your boss told me about you and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to stay with us for the night," Luka said as he picked up Mischka's hand.

"Luka thank you for the offer but-," Mischka's voice trailed off and he began to cry in Luka's arms. Hearing the sobs Luka gently hugged Mischka as tight as he could.

"It's okay. I'm here,"Luka said he gently stroked Mischka's hair.

"Luka I wish my parents were still alive," Mischka said as he stopped crying.

"I know you do but, what's the point. They're dead and so is my mother," Luka said as the hug broke up.

"I never knew that," Mischka said feeling guilty.

**I wonder what caused Luka's mother to die.**

"That's because I never mentioned her. My friends always asked me about her but I always start to cry because she died right in front of me," Luka said sadly.

"Well what happened to her," Mischka asked as they sat next to each other.

Luka didn't respond.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to," Mischka said as he pushed Luka's hair out of his eyes.

"No I should. Well it all started last year. Mom and I were on a boat ride having a great time. But a few minutes later tragedy struck us like lightning…..

_Opening Flashback_

_It was beautiful afternoon little Luka and his mother were on a boat laughing._

"_Lukelia," His mother Luna said as she hugged him._

"_Mama Look," Luka said he pointed._

_Immediately Luna looked at the direction where her son pointed and saw a sea monster._

"_Lukelia we have to go home now," Luna yelled as she tried to take them back to shore. But it was too late. The beast's tail hit their boat and destroyed it. Luka screamed as he tried to pull himself up. That's when he realized that he was hurt and that his mother was gone._

"_Mama Mama where are you," Luka yelled worried. Soon his mother's body appeared. But it wasn't alive. Soon Luka felt himself being pulled up and being carried back by his father._

"_Lukelia what happened," his father asked worried after he wrapped Luka in a towel._

"_Mama died while trying to save us from a sea monster," Luka said as his sisters Charmcaster and Phoebe came._

"_It was your fault that mother died," Charmcaster yelled angrily yanking Luka's hair._

"_But I couldn't do anything. She was already dead when I found her," Luka said as he began to cry._

"_Still you should've sacrificed yourself to save her," Charmcaster yelled as her face turned red._

"_Charmcaster leave your little bother alone! He's been through a lot," Their father yelled as he hugged the sobbing Luka._

"_He's not my little brother anymore," Charmcaster said angrily._

"_Stop it," Luka yelled as he father bandaged his wounds._

"_Never! You were never my little brother in the first place and you never will be. You're a disgrace to this entire family," Charmcaster yelled as she slapped him across the face._

_Those words hurt Luka the most. Immediately he stood up and ran home crying with his father yelling at him to come back._

_End Flashback_

Luka finished with tears streaming through his cheeks.

"Why would she blame you," Mischka asked curious.

"That's what I asked myself during that time. After mother's death she started to pretend that I didn't exist anymore," Luka said as he stood up.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Mischka said as Luka helped him up.

"Sometimes I wish that it never happened. Then mom would be alive and then Charmcaster wouldn't be mad at me," Luka said as he looked out at the horizon.

"Life was tough for me as well. Ever since mom and dad died in the car accident I had no choice but to go to school and work after school. I didn't have much money but your dad gave me lunch every time I worked for him. I'm really glad you asked me go to your house. Shall we go," Mischka asked feeling tired.

Hearing those words Luka took Mischka to his home. When Spellbinder opened the door he gave Mischka a smile.

"So Mischka how's my favorite worker? What do you need at this time of night," Spellbinder asked as he let them in.

"Actually father Mischka was wondering if he could stay with us for a few days," Luka said nervous.

"Well of course you can," Spellbinder said as he gave Mischka a blanket.

"Thanks you so much sir," Mischka said feeling happier than before.

"Luka can you get Mischka something to eat," Spellbinder asked as he put Mischka near the fireplace.

"Of course," Luka said as he left and returned with a tray of fruit.

"Thanks," Mischka said as he ate a small portion.

"Mischka are you okay? You look ill and you're burning up," Spellbinder asked as he felt Mischka's forehead.

"Just weak," Mischka said as he began to cough really hard.

"I thought so. Luka can you get the cough drops from the medicine cabinet," Spellbinder asked as he replaced Mischka's blanket with a quilt. Immediately Luka did as he was told and put a cough drop on Mischka's hand.

"Here you go Mischka. Once you take this you'll feel much better," Luka said as Mischka swallowed the cough drop. Gently Mischka fell asleep in Luka's arms. Noticing the sleeping boy Luka gently stroked his hair to comfort him as he slept.

…

**Review please then I'll get better.**


End file.
